Talk:Bernalillo County Jane Doe (1991)/@comment-38548233-20190617233215
I don't know if this is a 100% relevant to the case, but I had a few ideas about Jane Doe & George Martinez. Is it possible that JD had been trying to lose weight prior to her suicide or had an eating disorder? I find it strange that she would be taking a scale with her. Originally, I thought she was maybe a bit overweight & had been trying to lose weight, but her approximate BMI was well within the normal range. Then I thought that maybe she had been losing weight in the past. It might hinder the investigation, because what if family or friends made a missing persons report, but the weight they gave for her was enough over JD's estimated weight at death that no one thought that she was JD. If JD had an eating disorder, it could have affected her mental state & pushed her closer to suicide & contributed to JD losing enough weight that she wouldn't be matched sooner. I'm surprised no one has brought this up, but George might be an illegal immigrant and that's why JD hasn't been identified. JD's discovery had to have made the news so he probably either saw it or heard about it. Maybe he thought that he could not come forward because he would be blamed or the authorities would have found out that he was illegal & he would be deported. I agree with the theory that George is the man in the photo & that they had just broken up. I'm thinking that the scale has blood on it & that she put the blood on it recently before she committed suicide. Hopefully, it's her blood, so it could be easier to identify. I'm thinking that JD & George had a fight, then most likely he broke up with her & left, then she wrote his name on the scale in her blood, & then committed suicide. I think it is possible that the fight was about George. If you look at the handwriting on the scale, the T in Martinez is different than all of the other letters. It's lower case whereas the rest of the letters are upper case & the T is significantly larger than the rest of the letters. To me, it looks like a cross. Perhaps he was a devout Christian & the cause of the fight was related to his faith. Perhaps he asked her to do something because of his faith & she felt uncomfortable/did not want to, or the opposite, she asked him to do something & he did not feel comfortable doing it because of his faith. So when JD was writing his name on the scale in her blood, the T in his name reminded her of the fight. If he was a devout Christian, it probably would not eliminate a ton of people from being George, but it might help paint a picture of who he is & help piece together his thought process.